The Rules of Being a Miko
by Flossy-Pig
Summary: Kagome is attending a Miko training school. With strict rules on everything how is an uneducated farmer’s daughter to survive? And what happens when Inuyasha barges his way onto the scene and into her heart? AU Inukag mirsan


The Rules Of Being A Miko

HEADER

_**The Rules Of Being A Miko**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did!**_

_**Welcome to my new fanfic everyone! I hope you enjoy it. On with the story…**_

_**Rule 1- Respect the Elders.**_

Kagome walked down the long stone corridor to her classroom, it was her first time in this place and she was already hated it. It was cramped and cold. Everything about it was impersonal. As she glanced down at her map she realized that this must be her class because she recognized it to be the small coloured dot on her map. As she walked through the door she was shocked at how quiet it was.

Girls sat one behind the other in neat rows wearing matching uniforms; neat bows tied their hair into high ponytails. Not one person was talking they all sat in silence staring straight ahead to the teacher's desk. Even though the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Morning everyone." All of the girls turned in unison and stared at Kagome, as if she was the weirdo. Now she was scared.

Kagome had grown up on a farm a long way away from the city where she was currently. Her family were humble farmers who had worked the land for many years but her mother was desperate to get her out of the farming tradition as it isn't the most thrilling of careers. That was why the second the letter from the Miko training academy had came through Kagome was packed up and sent to the hidden city. The hidden city, where all manners of magical beings existed and trained, Kagome had just become one of many.

Back in the classroom everyone still had their eyes fixed on Kagome until one person laughed.

"Hahahahaha." Laughed a girl close to the back, "Ok girls game's over now."

Suddenly the scene changed, conversation erupted in various stations around the room, laughter, and shouting. Kagome just stood in the centre of it all. _What on earth is going on? _Kagome thought to herself as a tall woman with long silver hair walked through the classroom door.

"Silence ladies." The amount of noise in the room suddenly decreased as the woman sat down. Kagome stood in the centre of the room. "YOU! GIRL!" Kagome looked up to see the woman, who she assumed was the teacher staring at her. "Why are you standing there?"

Kagome stared blankly at the woman. "Why where am I supposed to sit? The floor?" Kagome asked irritated by the woman's rudeness.

"If this attitude continues then yes!" The teacher shouted.

Kagome glared at the woman, people in the country were never this angry. "I'm new miss, it's my first day what do I do?" Kagome asked, trying her best to be polite.

"Of course. Now it would be sensible to do like everyone else would it not? Now sit down!"

Without another step Kagome sat, in the centre of the room on the stone floor. Getting her books out of her bag she poised her pen above the book she had out and looked up with wide eyes.

"Hello class, I am Miko Hitomi. Welcome new student but we don't give special treatment in this academy so, on with the lesson." Hitomi stood and withdrew a long thin stick from the top of the desk. Holding it steadily in her hand she began to parade around the classroom. The way in which she walked showed the true regal airs that this teacher had. She held her head high and put one foot neatly in front of the other. As she walked up the first row she slammed her cane on the desk of a young looking girl with the top half of her hair tied to the side of her head. As the entire class looked up the scared girl looked up.

"Y-yes miss?" The girl asked.

"WHAT are you chewing young lady?" The elder Miko glared at the younger as their faces got closer and closer together. Hitomi held an open hand in front of the victimised girl's face. "Spit it Rin!" Rin caved; opening her mouth she spat the small boiled sweet into her elder's hand.

"It's vanilla flavour miss, I've got a packet in my bag if you-," Rin was cut off by another slam of the cane as she looked into Miko Hitomi's face she realised that shutting up was most probably the best option. Luckily for Rin the elder Miko decided to finish her investigation and continue to the next victim.

As the girls realised they were being inspected they all neatened themselves up. Some sat upright in their chairs while others straightened their uniforms. Kagome didn't really know how she could look much worse. As she had come straight from the farm to this first class there was still a little straw in her hair which was pulled up into a high, messy, scraggily bun. On her body hung a loose fitting white shirt and dungarees, not exactly the height of fashion but Kagome was a country girl, born and bread, and she didn't give a damn about how smart she looked. Pulling her knees to her chest she felt a little more comfortable and just as her bum grew strangely numb, the elder passed, not unlike a raging tornado.

CRASH! The noise made everyone look over in Kagome's direction, Miko Hitomi had disappeared.

"MISS HIGURASHI!" Hitomi screamed as she reappeared among the desks where she had tripped and fallen over. In the few seconds she had begun to inspect Kagome's row Kagome's legs had got tired of their position so she had straightened them out so they were flat on the floor and her blood could circulate properly. Kagome had timed her movement very badly as at the same moment she had straightened her legs Miko Hitomi had walked over her and caught her leg on Kagome's. Making an elder Miko crash onto the floor and severely bruise herself was frowned upon in this academy and Kagome was about to suffer due to it.

"Miss Higurashi!" Screamed Hitomi as Kagome winced at the volume of Hitomi's verbal abuse. "How dare you! Just who do you think you are?" There was no getting out of this one.

"Sorry miss. It was just bad timing. Are you ok?" Hitomi glared at Kagome as she pulled herself up. There was so much to pick on where Kagome was concerned, she didn't have her Miko uniform on, she was sitting on the floor, she had tripped her teacher up on her first day, and finally her accent wasn't as clear as everyone else's. Kagome wasn't an idiot though; she knew that school made everyone conform, especially this sort of academy.

"No Kagome. I'm not ok. I will let you off this time as I know that elder Mikos must protect the future however if you act up one more time then I will make sure I never have to see you again!" The inspection was over now as Hitomi shambled back over to her desk she glared at any girl who dared to smirk at her as she passed.

Kagome sighed; it was going to be a long day.

--X--

As everyone left the classroom one girl waited outside who Kagome recognised was Rin. "Hey." The girl said as Kagome began to walk alongside her.

"Hey." Kagome said smiling at the girl. "Rin isn't it." Rin nodded with a strangely adorable smile on her face.

"Yeah Kagome, what you did to miss was so funny." Rin said laughing at the memory as she said this a few people joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, nice one new girl." Said another girl with a low side ponytail who, Kagome remembered had been made to spit her bright pink bubblegum into Hitomi's hand and when miss had turned away had popped another piece in.

"It was too funny; I mean did you see her face?" The crowd around Kagome was growing various girls voiced their support for the new girl who smiled to herself, sure her Elder didn't like her but what did that matter when she had the rest of her class's support.

As she continued to walk with Rin she noticed that there were only four colours of ribbon worn by the students in their hair: White, Blue, Red and Black. Kagome guessed that black was the most advanced ass all the Elders were wearing them. She had not yet received her ribbon and expected to get it later, when she received the rest of her uniform. Judging from black being the most advanced she assumed white was for newcomers. She noted that the majority of her class had white ribbons including Rin who was the only one in her class still walking with her; the others had gone their separate ways.

"What have we got next?" Kagome asked guessing that Rin would know.

"Umm…" Rin began riffling through her bag obviously looking for something. She withdrew a battered scrap of paper from her bag. "Here," She said as she handed the paper to Kagome who eyed it suspiciously. "It's your timetable. I'm with you in most lessons but in the applied ones we are apart."

"Applied lessons?" Kagome had no idea what Rin meant by this.

"The lessons when you're paired with another, you are stuck with that partner for life then. When you leave the school you are given a village. Each village has a temple and each Miko must protect said temple along with their partner." Rin had relayed this information so quickly and in such a text book format she had to pause and take a long breath. The endless babble then continued, "Your partner will be with you from now onwards." Rin ended; and then began again as Kagome rolled her eyes. "You will board with them in the dorm as well as me and my partner, that's why I'm looking after you we are Miko sisters." Rin winked at Kagome as she finished.

"Miko sisters?" Kagome asked expecting an equally longwinded response.

"All it really means is that we have lessons together and share a room in the dorm." Rin smiled.

"Have you met you're partner yet?" Kagome asked.

"No not yet, no one has we will meet them after this break. I can't wait, I hope he's handsome." Rin clasped her hands together and gazed off into space.

"HE!?" Kagome was shocked; surely Mikos would not be paired off with men.

"Not everyone gets a man," Rin began, "You can get a boy or a girl, but of course they don't give you any man off the street, they are from the partner school."

Kagome finally understood. Mikos, though very powerful when it came to holy attacks would be useless up against a dangerous human, therefore they were given a non-holy partner as a form of protection.

"I wonder what they'll be like?" Kagome asked no one in particular as her and Rin continued to walk.

As break ended Rin took Kagome to the room she had been assigned to meet her partner. Rin then continued on to her own room. As Kagome entered she was shocked at the contrast between this room and the one from earlier. This room was small and cosy, a fire in the wall provided the room with heat as the grey clouds which threatened rain, were visible out the window. Three comfy looking armchairs were in the middle of the room, currently only one was filled.

"Kagome I presume?" Said an old woman with a black tie in her ponytail.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome did a small yet polite bow to the elder before her, deciding it was best to have some of the teachers like her.

"Your partner will be here soon," Said the woman as she glanced out the window "Ah, here she is now." Smiled the woman as she slowly got out of her chair and made her way over to the window, Kagome noticed how hunched her back was and wondered if it had been better if she had offered to do the task. However the woman easily threw open the window and Kagome saw what seemed to be a giant cat outside it. (A/N Guessed who it is yet XD)

"Sorry I'm late Megumi-baachan." Said a girl who clambered through the window. The cat followed. Kagome watched wide eyed as she saw the cat burst into flames,

"Um… Miss, your cat." Kagome pointed at the flames and looked at the girl.

"Oh, that's Kirara." Smiled the girl as a normal sized cat walked out of the flames as they disappeared. It was cream and had a beautiful silky ruff. It mewled contentedly to its owner who scooped her up and sat in the only empty one, of the three chairs.

"Kagome meet your partner. I'll let you introduce yourself dear." The old woman smiled to the newcomer.

"Hey I'm Sango; it's nice to meet you." Sango smiled and offered a hand to Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm glad to meet you, partner." Sango laughed and Kirara and Megumi surveyed the pair, they were going to make great partners.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There's more to come, as soon as possible I hope but school does begin on Monday so I may get a little distracted! Sorry! Anyway please let me know what you thought! Criticisms welcome, I just love feedback positive or negative and depending on it I will see if I'll continue!**_

_**Thanks a lot for reading!**_

_**R & R**_

_**Flossy-Pig loves you all! And the love of a flossy pig is priceless! toothy grin**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_


End file.
